


Who Would You Choose?

by DoctorLia



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Mentions of Wyatt - Freeform, Other, a surprise person, mentions of Jiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia
Summary: A nightmare. A conversation. A confession.





	Who Would You Choose?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasschronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasschronicles/gifts).

> GarcyOctober prompt: Nightmare
> 
> I had to rewrite this because I decided to add another person.

_Lucy was in her car driving to her mothers house. She was going to tell her that she was done with collage and that she was joining a band. This was the most reckless thing she had ever considered doing and yet it was so freeing. It felt as if the world was lifted from her shoulders as soon as she agreed to be the lead singer of her roommates newly formed band. She was finally taking Amy’s advice and doing something she wanted rather than what their mother did._

  
_She didn’t have to worry about her mother’s approval anymore. She no longer required it. Joining the band meant being happy. It meant not worrying about making it to her next class on time or which activities look better on a resume. It meant not worrying about when or if Rittenhouse would find the new safe house. Or if she was going to die on her next mission._

  
_Wait…What? Rittenhouse? Missions?_

  
_Lucy shook her head to try and clear her mind. She doesn’t know about Rittenhouse yet…Does she? Her brain was foggy and wasn’t making the proper connections. She just had to get to her mothers house. Everything will turn out ok, once she was home._

  
_“You’ll never meet the team or Flynn.”_

  
_Lucy looked towards her right and her breath caught in her throat at who she seen. Amy. She was smiling over at her. She was dreaming she realized. But it has been so long since she had dreamt of Amy that she was starting to forget what she looked like up close._

  
_“But I wouldn’t lose you.”_

  
_Amy smiled brighter and rolled her eyes, “You didn’t lose me…Just misplaced. You’ll find me.”_

  
_“How can you be so sure?”_

  
_Amy didn’t answer, just looked back at her sister with a smile that made Lucy’s heart ache. Do you remember who saved you?”_

  
_“Saved me from what?”_

  
_Before Amy answered the car swerved causing Lucy to scream as she drove right into the freezing water. The car was filling up quickly and she her hands were shaking so much that she couldn’t undo her seatbelt. She thought she heard her name being called, but she wasn’t sure, the sound of the water too loud in her ears. She took a deep breath just before the car hit the bottom and finished filling with water. She finally managed to remove her seatbelt, but now she was trapped in her car. She quickly searched her glove department for some kind of tool that would help her escape…Nothing._

  
_She looked out the drivers window and noticed…something. It was moving towards the car. It got a little closer and Lucy recognized it to be a man. She couldn’t properly make out his features, but she knew that she knew him. She just didn’t know from where. He looked scared, but determined. Lucy’s vision began to blur and she realized she was running out of air. He reached the car just as she passed out._

  
Lucy gasped for air as she awoke. She placed her hand on her chest and took several deep breaths to calm her racing heart. It was just a dream… She thought once she was finally able to breath normally. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of Amy’s smiling face. It had been months since she had dreamt of Amy, longer since she had a dream involving her accident. What did it mean?

  
A shift in the mattress had her turning her gaze to the man next to her. Flynn was pulling the covers over his chest. She smiled down at him and adjusted the blanket. They were finally on the same page again. It took some time, four months to be exact, but that’s what happens when a mission to the past results in a changed present. A _very_ big change.

  
Four months ago she and Flynn had celebrated their one month anniversary before Rittenhouse had jumped. Flynn was nursing a few broken ribs, so Denise had benched him. She, Wyatt, and Jiya had gone on the mission and basically kicked Rittenhouse’ ass. They had returned with smiles on their faces only to discover that nothing was as they left it.

  
Rufus was alive, for starters. They are not sure how it’s even possible. He was different, though, from the Rufus in their timeline, more relaxed, less skittish. He was friendly towards everyone, including Flynn, but he was cold towards Wyatt for reasons they had yet to discover. This Rufus hadn’t been dating Jiya and as disappointing as that was it has been extremely cute watching them go slow and flirt with each other.

  
Another change was the nature of her and Flynn’s relationship. To her they had only be together for a month, but to him it was…longer than that. Since their trip to 1893…in Chicago. Flynn had done his best to fill in the gaps, but it was difficult. He could only explain things from his perspective. The longevity of their relationship is the reason for another big change to the timeline that Lucy wasn’t expecting.

  
While looking at Flynn she reached behind her, but all she felt was cold sheets. She turned and saw nothing but an empty space. _Where is he?_ She thought as she silently crept out of bed. She stood outside the door a moment to see if she could hear where her other bedfellow was. She heard the sound of a pot hitting something and followed it to the kitchen. _Of course he’s in the kitchen. He’s always hungry._

  
She watched as the person before her glared at a not yet boiling pot of water. “What are you doing?”

  
Scared brown eyes jumped over to her. “Um…Making tea?” His voice was soft and unsure.

  
“Can’t sleep?” She walked closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder, rubbing circles.

  
“I had a nightmare. You…the other you, always made me tea whenever I had a nightmare.” He answered as he returned his gaze to the pot.

  
“My mom use to make me tea when I had nightmares. Who taught you how to use the stove?” She asked, which earned her a soft glare.

  
“I’m a big boy.” He muttered before clearing his throat, “Rufus.”

  
Lucy chuckled at him and massaged the back of his head for a moment. She loved his hair. “You want to talk about it? Your dream?”

  
“I…” He hesitated for a second, “Who’s Amy?”

  
Lucy was completely taken aback by both the avoidance and question. “W-what?”

  
“After I woke up…You kept saying Amy. Were you having a nightmare too?”

  
“Kind of.” Lucy moved away from him and folded her arms across her chest, before she wasn’t sure if the Lucy he knew had told him about Amy. Now she knew. “Amy is my sister.”

  
“Oh.” Was all he said before walking over to her, arms crossed, and started again. “Did she die? Like Lorena and Iris?”

  
“It’s hard to explain, but she’s still alive. Just not in _this_ timeline. She’s one of the reasons I’m still fighting. I have to save her.” Lucy looked at him, his eyes wide. She internally cursed her other self for bringing him into this. He was too innocent and sweet to be getting involved with Rittenhouse. Too important. “You and the team are another reason.”

  
He gave her a shy smile and tried to shrug off her words, he was picking up some of Flynn’s habits, as he tended to do the same when she complimented him, and it was almost adorable. He glanced at the pot and noticed the water was finally boiling. “Do you want some tea? It will make you feel better.” He moved to pull out a chair and looked expectedly at her, his brown eyes smiling.

  
Lucy smiled and took the offered seat, “Such a gentleman.”

  
“My mother would be proud.”

  
Lucy hummed and patted his hand, “I’m sure she is.”

  
He smiled at her again before quickly making his way to the stove. After grabbing an extra mug he began preparing their tea. For a few minutes the only sounds were of him moving about, until he spoke up, his voice soft, almost a whisper. “I dreamt you died. Not just you, but Garcia as well.”

  
Lucy turned to look at him, but he was staring at the water in the pot, not looking her way at all. She got the sense that it was easier for him to speak this way. Maybe Flynn wasn’t the only one he was picking up habits from after all… Lucy sometimes did this when she was beyond nervous of admitting something. She didn’t know what to say, “Harry-“

  
“I couldn’t save you.” He interrupted, “I had to choose between saving you or Flynn. I…couldn’t. It was like my brain was asking me who I loved more. Then I had to choose between Iris and Lorena…I’ve never met Iris, but I love her because she’s Garcia’s daughter. I love hearing all the little stories Garcia has of Lorena.

  
What if we are forced to choose one day? Would he give us up to save his girls? Would you give us up to save your sister? What if I had to choose between you two on a mission? I would not blame either of you if you walked away, but I believe myself to be too selfish as to allow it. I would rather Rittenhouse kill me than go through the heartache of being brave enough to let you go.”

  
His voice cracked and he sniffled just before he felt Lucy wrap her arms around him from behind. She held him tight and kissed his head. A few tears slipped down his cheeks and Lucy was quick to wipe them away. He turned around and hugged her as tight as he dared. Both crying at the thought that they’d loose the happiness they had found with each other.

  
This was how Flynn found them almost twenty minutes later. Clinging onto each other, faces stained with tear tracks. He didn’t know what to make of the scene before him, he just knew that the two people he loved most in this world were hurting and they didn’t wake him. “What’s wrong?” His voice was soft as he spoke so he didn’t startle them.

  
The two emotional people looked over at him before they both launched themselves at him and he let out a surprised yelp. They each claimed a side and buried their faces into his torso. He instinctually hugged them back, repeating his earlier question, hoping they’d help him understand what was going on. “Someone please explain what’s going on.”

  
They both started talking, _very_ fast, at the same time. Unable to keep up with their tangled words, Flynn tried his best to decipher their words, but it was difficult since their voices were muffled by his shirt. All he got was: Scared. Nightmare. Iris. Dead. Amy. Drowning. Lorena. “…Right…Ok.” He just blinked down at them not really knowing how to help, but then he glanced at the stove, noticing the ingredients for tea. “Sit down. Both of you.”

  
They looked miserable as they took their seats. Flynn kept an eye on them as he finished preparing their mugs, they looked ready to cry again. After he placed a mug in front of them he waited for them to take a sip before grabbing a cup for himself. Once he settled himself in a chair he sighed. Lucy had been having nightmares on and off since this version of her returned from that mission all them months ago. Harry, on the other hand, had them once a week like clockwork.

  
He remembered how terrified Harry was when they had first brought him to the safe house. Rittenhouse had tried to kill him, for reasons they had yet to figure out, but the agents sent to kill him had only managed to graze him with a bullet that killed his wife Bess while they where on stage performing. Newspaper articles from that time declared the great Harry Houdini dead after a month long search for him. It was Rufus’ idea to bring him with them, Wyatt was benched due to a stomach bug, so they had an extra seat. He had spend the first three weeks in his room grieving.

  
He was only willing to talk to Lucy at the time. Any time Flynn tried to talk to him, he found himself handcuffed to various objects around the safe house. He wanted to kill the shorter man whenever it happened, but Lucy always found a way to take advantage of his immobile state. It wasn’t until after they had decided to take the magician on a mission with them did Flynn start to enjoy the mans company. He also recognized the ‘I love Lucy’ heart eyes the younger man sported when ever she walked in the room. He couldn’t blame him, since his eyes got all heart shaped for the same reason.

  
It wasn’t something he paid much attention to, in fact he tried very hard not to think about Harry or the way his voice got all soft when he spoke with Lucy or the way his eyes took on a mischievous glint when he talked to him. He was on the downward spiral he had been on when he fell for Lucy. It hadn’t helped that he was constantly being paired with him on missions. Turns out Lucy was doing that on purpose. She had noticed almost immediately the attraction he felt towards Harry. She felt that same. It didn’t take long after that for them to add a space in their bed for Harry. The man was game before the question was even asked.

  
It was all going good, until the change in the timeline. Until a different team came back. The most noticeable change in Jiya was her willingness to flirt with Rufus, the other her had only wanted to be friends with him. Lucy had some changes, but nothing bigger then her relationship status and well…maybe it’s fate, but everything worked out for them in the end. Wyatt, on the other hand…Was a dick. He was downright homophobic towards Harry when he found out about the sleeping arrangements and would have probably called Lucy something degrading had Flynn not broken his nose when he punched him. The other Wyatt was an ass that constantly cheated on his wife, but he kept the team safe and didn’t care about anything else.

  
But, that was four months ago and Wyatt is kept in a separate part of the safe house for his own safety. Jiya had gotten extremely attached to Harry and Flynn has witnessed her physically fight Wyatt on the magicians behalf. Rufus was all for everyone hating Wyatt the same way he did. The other Wyatt was always trying to get into Jiya’s pants, not caring about how Rufus felt. Everyone had expressed their feelings of either killing him(Jiya) or leaving behind in the past(Rufus). But Denise didn’t have a backup soldier so they just had to put up with him for now.

  
A hand on his brought him out of his reminiscing. He followed it up to Lucy’s beautiful face. She was giving him that look she normally gave him when she knew he wasn’t paying attention to what was being said. He gave her a smile, “I heard every word you said.”

  
“That’s interesting because I didn’t say anything.”

  
“Well, I was talking to Harry.” He glanced over at the shorter man with an ‘Am I right?’ face and the other man just chuckled in response.

  
“He asked why you’re awake. If you had a nightmare.” Lucy supplied before wrapping her fingers back around her mug.

  
Flynn looked over at Harry, who was just looking into his mug, probably thinking about whatever nightmare that had awoken him. “No, I don’t have nightmares any more.” He took a sip from his own mug and felt their eyes on him, “I find it difficult to sleep without you two next to me. The nightmares come back when I’m alone.” He looked up at their worried faces, he couldn’t help, but love them more. “What woke you two? Nightmares?”

  
Lucy looked at Harry, who stared right into his mug. Her dream was nothing she couldn’t handle, not to mention his nightmare was far worse. She tried to be discreet and nudge him with her foot under the table, but she was pretty sure Flynn noticed. He was watching them like a hawk. She watched as Harry took a few deep breaths, clearly trying to psych himself up for the conversation to come.

  
Harry opened his mouth, hesitating for just a moment before speaking, “W-would you…um…W-would you, ah…” He trailed off as he looked up at Flynn. His eyes a little wide as he patiently waited for him to make a coherent sentence. Harry felt a hand wrap around his wrist and knew Lucy was offering support. He took another deep breath and on the exhale, “Wouldyouleaveusifyourgirlscameback?”

  
Flynn blinked a few times trying to slow his words down in his head. Would he…what? “Repeat that, but slower, if you don’t mind.”

  
Harry looked at Lucy, panicked that he’s have to force it out once more, so while looking at Harry, Lucy asked in a normal way, “Would you leave us if your girls came back?”

  
“No.” Was Flynn’s immediate response. There was no hesitation, only confidence in his answer.

  
Lucy and Harry both looked shocked at his answer, both were sure that he’d respond differently. Flynn rolled his eyes at them. Lucy he understood not knowing the extant of his feeling, but Harry should have. For three months he laid in bed trying to convince Harry that Lucy being different made no difference to the love he felt for him. He thought he had gotten through to the magician, but he apparently hadn’t.

  
“But…What if we return from a mission and they’re alive again? You wouldn’t…Would you go see them?”

  
“Of course I’d go see them. Their my family and I’d want to see my little girl, but my heart no longer belongs to Lorena. I love her, yes, but I never expected to fall in love with anyone else. Lucy proved me wrong.” Flynn reached out and grasped her hand and smiled at her before turning back to Harry, “And then you cam along and had the both of us falling in love all over again, but with you. I can’t go back to being Lorena’s husband for the simple fact that I’m not hers any more. I’m yours. And Lucy’s.”

  
“You can’t be sure of that, Garcia. When Jessica came back, Wyatt-“

  
“I’m not Wyatt.” Flynn interrupted in a soft voice. Lucy had told them how Wyatt had treated her after his wife was brought back causing Flynn and Harry to lean more towards Jiya’s suggestion of killing the son-of-a-bitch.

  
Lucy backtracked, believing that she had insulted him with her words, “I wasn’t comparing you to Wyatt. I was trying to say that he changed his mind about…our relationship once he found out that Jessica was alive.”

  
“I know. But unlike Wyatt, I know my feelings aren’t going to change. I’m not the type of person that can jump from person to person. I fell in love with you and then we fell in love with Harry.” Flynn felt Harry’s hand creep into his and he brought both of their hands closer so he could hold them in one.

  
“I-_We_ wouldn’t blame you if you chose to be with your girls, Garcia. We just want you to be happy.” Came Harry’s very soft voice.

  
Flynn released their hands and stood up. He then walked around to their side of the table, motioning for them to stand as well. Once the three of them were standing he gently brought their foreheads together. His voice was just above a whisper as he spoke, “As long as I have you two, I’m happy.”

  
They stood like that, with Flynn’s head bent so he could rest his forehead against theirs, eyes closed, for a while. Nothing but their breathing could be heard as they bathed in the love they had for each other. Neither could think of a better place to be then this moment in time. Each hoping that they got to stay in this timeline. Wishing that these were the people they returned to on each mission.

  
They were started out of their moment by the kitchen light flicking on. “Don’t tell me I walked in on you guys having some type of moment.”

  
Flynn sighed as he looked over at Rufus. The younger man looked guilty for interrupting. He glanced at the other two, only to find Lucy and Harry blushing a deep crimson. He internally laughed at them, “You’re fine, Rufus. We should be heading back to bed anyway.”

  
“Oh, good…That I wasn’t interrupting.” Rufus walked passed them, moved to the fridge, and started removing all kinds of ingredients.

  
“What are you doing?” Lucy asked Rufus as they all watched him grab pans and bowls.

  
“Making breakfast. Yesterday, Jiya said she missed waking up to my blueberry pancakes. I never made them for anyone besides my brother in this timeline, but I figured she’s worth making them for. So I’m gonna make her a whole spread, including the pancakes.”

  
Lucy smiled at him, but he had his back towards her as he was counting eggs. She then looked over at Harry with a question in her eyes, which he answered back with a smile. They both looked up at Flynn, who just rolled his eyes in return, but nodded along. “Want some help? I’m a terrible cook, but I’ve never burnt toast.”

  
“Jiya’s been teaching me how to use the new waffle maker.” Harry supplied, excited to help.

  
Rufus turned and looked at the three of them. Lucy and Harry looked way too excited at the prospect of helping and Flynn looked mildly amused at them. “Uh, sure. If it’s no trouble. I have a whole list of what I want to make. It’ll go fast if I had help.”

  
Harry and Lucy practically ran to his side as he removed a folded piece of paper from his pocket. Flynn watched the two loves of his life help Rufus organize everything on the counters so they could get to work on the easiest things on the list first. Yes, he thought. He was the happiest he’d been in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sass, i hoped you liked it.


End file.
